(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a selector for the random selection of a predetermined number of elements, e.g., a set of numbers from a larger predetermined number of elements, e.g., a set of numbers.
There are many games of chance which require the selection of a small set of elements from a larger set of elements. Among the more popular such games of chance are government-sponsored lotteries. For example, there is a loto game in Ontario which consists of correctly selecting six numbers from thirty-nine numbers to be a winner. In addition, there is a loto game in Quebec which consists of correctly selecting six numbers from thirty-six numbers in order to be a winner.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
There are many chance selector devices, among them being those shown in Canadian Pat Nos. 74,159; 162,663; 909,285; 945,581; and 1,084,077. Nevertheless, none of these chance selectors will provide for the random selection of a predetermined small set of elements, e.g., numbers, from a larger predetermined set of elements, e.g., numbers.
A random selector of the type with which the present invention is concerned has been proposed which included a plurality of captive balls which would drop by gravity and at random into a pair of chutes. However, this selector suffers the disadvantage that the balls tended to jam at the entrances to the chutes and any attempt to dislodge the jam effectively upset the random selection.